User talk:Anonymos
Start your userpage and total drama wonderlandhas moved to tdwonderland.wikia.com!--Hello! 02:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) You have enough characters in Zeke and Zak camp.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:35, 22 February 2009 (UTC) For your new camp er... i really want to join but it looks like there ain't any girls left but can you create one more boy and girl???? --squirrel or sorreltailUser Talk:Sorreltail18 Of Course I Will! Your amazing did you add them to your camp//--Sorreltail or Squirrl! 21:18, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Of course I did! Anonymos 21:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Sorreltail, you wanted to join Total Drama Thing right? Cause thats where I added two new characters. Anonymos 01:19, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Please but put my name by them!!!--Sorreltail or Squirrl! 23:49, 24 February 2009 (UTC) yah... ok (freak) JK--Sorreltail or Squirrl! 16:25, 26 February 2009 (UTC) i will do elim #1, but i am debating about putting my camp on hiatus for a little- TDI19 for my character i want her to be crazy not rich because im not like that and i dislike very spoiled rich kids (it kinda ticks me offf)--Sorreltail or Squirrel!>[[User Talk:Sorreltail18|please say hola 17:33, 27 February 2009 (UTC) You can't vote Julio off. He has played his other immunity idol.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:08, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Don't eliminate Martha! I'll vote for the Rat next day if you leave her in! The seeds of romance might just be blooming between her and Julio! Why not vote off Ugly, instead? She and Dome are turnng into the new Geoff and Bridgette...--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:13, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Perhaps a Julio-Jacob-Martha-whoever else we can scrape together-alliance? (Can't change my vote, though... sorry. Them's the rulez.)--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:16, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Nevermind. i changed me vbote.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:17, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Changed our votes to Elian.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:27, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Tell everyone you can to vote her off!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:30, 27 February 2009 (UTC) No, no, enough people have left today. Let's just start day 11.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 22:22, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Well, we're holding auditions now, then the judges will pick 15 people to move on. Then each selected contestant will pick a song according to the theme I choose. The Judges will then score them on relativity to the theme and how it realtes to the character. the people who read and participate in the camp(even if they're voted out) then vote on who leaves. Hope that clears it up for you. If you have any more questions, just contact me. I'll be happy to answer them.--Tdifan1234 02:02, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Well if people keep on taking the crazy girls i will quit because im that type of girl! --Sorreltail or Squirrel!>[[User Talk:Sorreltail18|please say hola 15:49, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Are YOU sure nobody took that person??--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 16:34, 28 February 2009 (UTC) OK but im still CAndi and shes crazy ok! (im seriouse squirrel now!) --Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 16:40, 28 February 2009 (UTC) yea Whatever but the reason i was serious with a hint of mad because people took them and it ain't you fault... (squirrl now cooling down!) --Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 16:48, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ok... here an advice from squirrl... you should put up vids about tdi or put pictures up! --Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 16:50, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Its easy to put up pics (not uploading it though for me!)--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 16:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) You don't have to... Hey we should both create a camp!--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 17:01, 28 February 2009 (UTC) What shall we call it (idea-the anonymos squirrel tdi camp)--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 17:05, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Well see ya!--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 17:07, 28 February 2009 (UTC) WE'll call it the anonymos squirrel tdi camp! ill set it up ok!--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 19:27, 1 March 2009 (UTC) NEW CAMP FOR US OK the i created our camp The anonymos squirrel TDI camp! Just tell me which character we should use (Tdi campers, Custom characters, or both!--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 19:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I really like how you are always ready for the challenge!!! You are cool! Adding you to friends!!! Anyways, use the entire cast, and give creative reasons. This challenge I am trying to get done quicker.- TDI19 good idea i know i siigned up so did tdifan1234 signed up!--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 22:31, 2 March 2009 (UTC) yola -Bobsagner Ok, do you want to decide the challenges? did i tell you about my new wikia... im not sure if i did or not...--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 23:17, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Oh yes we shall!--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 23:22, 2 March 2009 (UTC) We shall do that too! once we get more people to join!--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 23:27, 2 March 2009 (UTC) we both shall i already asked sunshineravoli and strange dyl ill ask codaa5 and you can ask the rest!--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 23:31, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Er, no thanks. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 23:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) sure but not now I'm watching the office with Ezekielguy!-Bob Sagner i gonna be a made up character Squirrel as the host ok?--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 23:49, 2 March 2009 (UTC) we need a cook but codaa asked to be chris...you can be my assistance _________ (think of a name)--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 23:53, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I HEART it♥--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 23:59, 2 March 2009 (UTC) sorry can't now watching Office with Bobsagner.-Ezekielguy sure ! I love to! i bet sorreltail18 didn't tell you 'bout me but call me turtle! -turtle Hey, how come you put Turnertang's name down on my camp sign-up list? Or are you multiple accounts? Yeah,yeah. 12:32, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Do you know how to upload pictures?--Turtle truffles 22:52, 9 March 2009 (UTC) No, but there will be TDW. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 00:11, 12 March 2009 (UTC) OKay, but it isn't starting until TDW ends. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 00:54, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I understand why people are sad about only twelve people. Next two seasons will have 22. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 00:56, 12 March 2009 (UTC) More will be made. Let's leave it at that. -_- --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 01:08, 12 March 2009 (UTC) time to vote at my camp.-Ezekielguy we meant all of uur characters were eliminated becuz they all made the pic. sorry.-Ezekielguy oh that's right.... maybee there's a way to just... redo the elimination since you at least did turn it in.-Ezekielguy Sorreltail18 here (though im on turtle truffles) I read your thing. On tdw i was elmintaed. Don't worry youll be loved again! nobody isn't on my hate list! Anyway this is from sorreltail18! Oh yea there will be a camp that will let you stay--TURTLE is my nametalk to ME 01:11, 15 March 2009 (UTC) hey you seem like a good guy/gal. wanna be friends?-Ezekielguy so long!-Ezekielguy Join The Ghost Train! User:2-D aka Codaa5 06:50, 15 March 2009 (UTC) um well I kinda meant the same thing....-Ezekielguy yo how's life?-Ezekielguy I'm mad at a certain user on the fan club wiki for being rude.-Ezekielguy user nameless. you can check the discussion page on the page, "Courtney Haters Club" on the TDI fan club to see what happened.-Ezekielguy OK bye. good luck with that brother of yours.-Ezekielguy Oh okay, i beleive you ^^. I have one question though why did you post the pictures for you and turnertang at the same time, also ask your brother to make an acount it'd be easier. I have an idea for TDI's next top model for the role play. Heather and Lindsay (you) become suspicious of Beth's new personality and try to end it. what do you think?-Ezekielguy Anonymos, we are on to you using multiple accoutns to get extra campers. Stop, or you'll be banned. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 00:06, 16 March 2009 (UTC) play pranks on her to get her to lose. Codaa's in on it too as Courtney.-Ezekielguy thanks thanks for joining our camp! say thanks to sunshine! my bff--Squirrel or SorrelSay HOLA 22:22, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I really hope your brother gets an account. I've seen the whole Turnertang-Anonymous thing going on and I wish you the best. If he still refuses to get his own account, I might suggest forcing him into it- always log out of your account when he wants on and don't tell him the password and stuff. At least, that's what I would do. Once again, good luck, and thanks for joining the camp! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 22:28, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Nice! That'll clear up the confusion. I really know how you feel, my brother used my account for a little while, but then once I started customising my userpage and stuff, he got worried about us getting confused and got his own account. Now that all that's done with, TO THE LAND OF THE ACORNS!! XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 22:33, 20 March 2009 (UTC) LUCKY my spring break starts good friday but i end school the 1st week of june!--Squirrel or SorrelSay HOLA 22:43, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Who are you going for in american idol GO DANNY!!!--Squirrel or SorrelSay HOLA 22:54, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I do not like that goth dude and anoop!! I go for danny because he lives in the same state as me!--Squirrel or SorrelSay HOLA 22:57, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Oh my gosh!!! You love American Idol! It is my favorite show, along with TDI/A!!! I am the type of person who loves analyzing and predicting Idol stuff. Do you want to start a weekly 'Idol' discussion/prediction page???- Hi, it is TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 23:16, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Cool! Do you want to start a page or a forum, because it is unrelated to TDI. I will also give you some websites that I LOVE looking at for other people around the "Idolsphere"s two cents- Hi, it is TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 23:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Very true. I think we could post it, and if not we can figure out what to do. I think adam should go next week that blind guy will stay till the final 3--Squirrel or SorrelSay HOLA 23:29, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Right about what???- Hi, it is TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 23:51, 20 March 2009 (UTC) K. Sorry I spaced, we had not talked for a like 10 minutes. I was engrossed in other discussions. I will start it now!!!- Hi, it is TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 23:54, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Really??? I have a differing opinion. My dream Top 13 would have been (after all the performances in the semis) Danny, Alexis, Ricky, Mishavonna, Allison, Adam, Jorge, Lil, Felicia (my favorite!!! LOVE HER!!! so sad she got cut), Scott, Kristen, Ju'not, and I guess Kris.- Hi, it is TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 00:01, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Yup, page is up!!!- Hi, it is TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 00:02, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I honestly think that Felicia was COMPLETELY ripped off. I mean she seriously did not even get a spot in the Top 36 originally???? WT.... gonna stop myself. THEN, she did not even get a Wildcard??? o.O Anyway, I see we definitely have differing opinions. I can not really connect with any of the Top 10 this year, and I am sick of the producer manipulation. Also, Nick/Norman.... ready for this. He actually lives near me. Scary, right!!!- Hi, it is TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 00:09, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Ill move it to my wikia oh yea look at forums for my wikia! --Squirrel or SorrelSay HOLA 00:52, 21 March 2009 (UTC) sure. I'm not a good athlete though. I don't understand sports.-Ezekielguy ok. I'm glad ur brother finally got an account. I'M SO HAPPY I FEEL LIKE SINGING BANANA SPLITZ SONGS!! TRA LA LA TRA.....-Ezekielguy sorry. lol. wait, you don't like the banana splitz?-Ezekielguy how can one NOT like the banana splitz?-Ezekielguy lol that's ok. I feel ya. I like Sid and Marty Kroft's stuff.-Ezekielguy hmm....I don't know what you mean. HR Pufnstuf is good and Land of the Lost is coming out with a movie.-Ezekielguy okey dokey.-Ezekielguy I would like to talk about "TOTAL DRAM THE MUSICAL!!!"-Ezekielguy I'm sort of a fan too! I am currently playing the role of Hugo Peabody in my school production of Bye Bye, Birdie!-Ezekielguy ur kidding, right? I LOVE GREASE!! my fav song in it is "Summer Days" and Eugene was soooo funny.-Ezekielguy alright, I'll see ya guys!-Ezekielguy I would, but me + sports = not good. And it'd be wierd if I was Tyler because I'm a girl... thanks for the offer though, maybe some other time. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Check out http://american-idol.wikia.com]!!!- TDI19 Welcome- TDI19 the alteregos are having an interview.-Ezekielguy Elim. time- TDI19 You remember Fred. he just made an account and he wants you to join his camp called Total Drama Fred Turnertang 19:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I did Sista!!! Fred246 19:29, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :P :B Join My Camp!!!! Total Drama Fred Fred246 19:31, 24 March 2009 (UTC) see ya. Fred246 19:32, 24 March 2009 (UTC) You have an advantage for one of the next challenges for Next Top Model... if Lindsay is still there then.- TDI19 yep , maybe, idk--Squirrel or SorrelSay HOLA 23:03, 24 March 2009 (UTC) i know i don't have it book marked so... i gues we bring it back to life!.--Squirrel or SorrelSay HOLA 23:09, 24 March 2009 (UTC) What program do you use for your Next Top Model pics??- TDI19 Just b/c your pics come out so well- TDI19 Do you live in Canada or Bermuda?- TDI19 Oh.... Sorry I was confused for a second about something. Looked at your user page... you must live near NYC. Please do not answer me if this is way too personal- TDI19 OK, I live near there too- TDI19 Honestly never been. However, I love Broadway music and dance, and I love shows that you could see on TV and what-not.- TDI19 I really don't have a favorite show because I have not seen any. I really want to though. However, I think Mary Poppins looks good, and I loved the movie Hairspray. Most Broadway plays are awesome though, and I love plays- TDI19 LOL- TDI19 Soon, I still am working out the schedule for different themes. The next 2 will be easy, though.- TDI19 Watching Idol 2nite?- TDI19 ai yup its 6:28 up here!--Squirrel or SorrelSay HOLA 23:28, 25 March 2009 (UTC)